Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,946 issued Jan. 20, 1998 discloses a water-resistant one-time-use camera in which the camera is encased in a transparent water-resistant outer casing. The camera comprises an opaque main body part and a pair of opaque front and rear cover parts that connect to one another to contain the main body part between them. The opaque front cover part has a lens opening for a taking lens on the main body part. The transparent outer casing consists of outer front and rear covers that connect to one another over the opaque front and rear cover parts.